


Consequences

by queensusan



Series: Pranks and Consequences [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Peer Pressure, Relationship Discussions, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensusan/pseuds/queensusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Severus attempt to find a balance in their relationship while fielding the disapproval of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Severus' eyes cut over to the Gryffindor table and it gave him a delicious thrill of pleasure to see Black's face turning as dark as his name when the boy finally realized that his friend was turning on him. Severus had to admit that despite the desire it had been laughably easy to read behind Potter's eyes, even without the aide of Legillimency, he'd little expected him to follow through with his promise. But he'd underestimated Potter, or perhaps his own abilities. It had been all there behind the boy's warm hazel eyes, his desperate attraction to Severus, his obsession with him. Potter loved all the things about Snape that he'd always professed to hate, from his greasy hair right down to his abrasive, spiky personality. Snape had seen no others in Potter's mind: only him. 

It had honestly shocked Severus, realizing that his fascination was reciprocated. It had made the many hours of practice well worth it, just to get one glimpse of Potter's mind.

Severus smiled nastily and moved the book that he'd set on the seat beside him, so that Potter would be shielded from most of the Slytherins. It wouldn't do for the boy to be hexed by his classmates- yet, anyway. Down the row he sat on Regulus was attempting to kill Potter with his stare, but it hardly mattered. Severus' sway among his House was greater than Regulus', and if he wasn't mistaken bringing the most popular Gryffindor in the sixth year to heel would do nothing to lower his social standing.

Potter gave a little sigh of relief, having clearly been uncertain whether Severus would acknowledge him, and sat down beside him. Severus could feel the tension in the boy's body, the tight way he trembled from adrenaline and humiliation. But Severus had called, and Potter had come to him. That was what mattered.

“You know I can't control him, right?” Potter finally muttered. He was glancing anxiously across the hall at the Gryffindor table, his eyes seeking out Sirius. “I can't stop him, if he... retaliates. And he will, against both of us. And Evans thinks I'm fucking with you.”

“You are fucking, with me,” Severus said and Potter shot him a startled look before his lips tightened to cover a reluctant smile. A warm thrill went through Severus that uncomfortably had nothing to do with possession or dominance. It felt strangely good to amuse Potter, in much the same way he felt pleased when he made Lily look at him with admiration instead of disappointment. “Lily will never like you, of course, but she'll come around,” he said smugly. If no other good came of this, at least now he was sure that he'd never lose Lily to his worst enemy. 

It was a little startling to realize that James Potter probably couldn't be considered his worst enemy anymore. What he could be called, on the other hand, was uncertain- what Severus wanted Potter to be, even less clear.

Severus calmly began to ladle a spoonful of scrambled eggs onto Potter's plate, feeling a silent thrill of empowerment at the tiny domestic act. There was something intimate about choosing Potter's food, about making decisions for him. Potter allowed it in favor of glancing cautiously down at the Slytherin table while Severus speared a few sausages and put it on his plate. “Eat, James,” he said, trying out the new name, and poured a glass of pumpkin juice for him. “Try to appear as though you're here by choice.”

Potter scowled and picked up his fork. “It's probably been cursed,” he growled and looked suspiciously at the scrambled eggs caught on the tines of the utensil. “Avery looks like he's just waiting for me to choke on it.”

Severus scoffed and grabbed Potter's wrist, making the boy flinch and look up at him with an expression that was caught between weariness and tentative longing. He smirked and slowly brought Potter's wrist towards him until the fork was under Severus' mouth. He made a bit of a show of sniffing the eggs before wrapping his lips around the tines and very slowly pulling off. He kept his eyes locked on Potter and saw the way his pupils expanded and his eyelids grew heavy. He didn't have to be a master of Legillimency to know what the boy was thinking of.

Severus chewed the eggs thoughtfully and then swallowed. Potter's eyes flicked down to Severus' working throat and he nervously licked his lips before tearing his gaze away and gently withdrawing his hand from Severus' grasp. 

“Right,” he said shakily and then began to shovel eggs into his mouth, probably to cover his obvious reaction to Severus' little display. Another surge of power flooded Severus and he had to work very hard to remain aloof and not shoot triumphant smirks at his muttering classmates. 

*

Black wasn't speaking to Potter, that much was obvious. The stood as far apart as they could during the Potions lesson. Severus could sympathize, as his own partner was equally aloof. He'd underestimated Lily's protective instincts and the level of disapproval she'd harbor for Potter. No matter how Severus had attempted to explain his relationship in a way that was not too graphic but would also adequately justify the boys' motivations for overcoming years of hostility, Lily remained stubbornly opposed. 

Her face flaming but her lips pursed in fury, she'd proclaimed Severus was making a serious mistake by trusting Potter and that she had nothing further to say on the subject. Or any subject, apparently. She'd worked beside him in sullen silence and when Slughorn had dismissed the class she'd been beaten to the door only by Black. To Severus' dismay the two had shared equally aggrieved expressions and begun to talk in quiet undertones as they walked through the door together, doubtlessly for once finding a common interest in the equal insanity of their best friends. 

Potter lingered across the room while Severus slowly cleaned, and when most of the students had left the classroom he came over.

“Nobody is talking to me,” he muttered and Severus rolled his eyes. Potter was pitiful, really. Damage his Gryffindor ties and he was like a puppet with his strings cut. He was actually looking to _Severus_ for guidance on how to be unpopular. Severus sighed and looked up at the boy, taking in his untidy mop of hair and his sorrowful, downcast face. He knew instinctively that now would be a good time to reinforce why choosing Severus over his friends was a good idea.

Severus ran a deliberate eye over Potter. He pursed his lips and shot a thoughtful look up at Slughorn, who was lazily waving his wand, casting the basic tidying spells teachers performed when their last class of the day was over. Stray books were flying across the room to line up pertly on their shelf and crumbs and stray beetle legs were being siphoned up and then disappearing in little swirls of particles.

“Sir, may I stay and keep working? I haven't perfected my Angel's Trumpet Drought but I think a few more hours should do it.” 

Severus could feel Potter watching him uncertainly, but Slughorn gave them scarcely a glance as the last of the potion supplies sailed across the room and settled into the supply cabinet. “Oh, still here, Snape? You too, Potter?”

Potter cleared his throat. “Uh- Severus was helping me with my notes, sir.” His voice was admirably confident, even though it was clear to Severus he was pretending, and the brilliance of the grin he shot at Slughorn seemed to stun the old goat for a moment.

“Oh,” Slughorn said, now smiling back genially. “Well, of course. You boys clean up after you're done, there's a good lad.” Slughorn gathered up a few books and left, a little spring in his step- he was so easily charmed, though Severus had never had the talent for it. Normally Severus would have fallen into a snit over the blatant -and undeserved- favoritism, but with more alluring prospects to occupy his mind a small, satisfied smirk stayed on his lips while he moved to the supply cabinet and began to remove what he needed. In fact, his hands trembled a little in anticipation. He could feel Potter behind him, wanting to ask and too proud to. Never mind, he'd find out soon enough. 

Potter was crossing his arms and watching Severus. “I know what you want,” he said coolly. “But we can't do that here, Severus. Anyone could walk in. Do you want to get expelled?” He was toying eagerly at the fastenings on his robes and biting his lip, though.

“Take off your clothes,” he suggested in a seductive purr and it was almost comical the way Potter's eyes flicked from Severus and back to the door while both hands now went to his robe as though by a will of their own. He wanted to, so badly. “Who will see? No one comes down here after class. Who else but me would _want_ to put in extra time for Potions?” Severus flicked his wand at the door. It swung shut and locked itself. It wouldn't keep out an _alohomora_ but no student would be stupid enough to open a locked dungeon and Slughorn never came back after hours. 

“James,” he growled, stepping nearer. “Slughorn's probably three glasses deep into a wine bottle by now. No one's coming. Take off your clothes.”

Potter, whatever his many faults, was no coward. If anyone was acting uncharacteristically bold it was Severus, but the rare surge of confidence Potter's compliance was giving him was making him incautious. He leaned against his desk now to watch the boy undress with an uncomplicated smile on his face. 

The clandestine nature of their previous meetings were usually of the sort that involved most of their clothing with trousers shoved down to their thighs, and he'd never seen Potter fully unclothed. “It's cold in here,” Potter muttered, but Severus thought he was magnificent. In the full light of the classroom he could appreciate his athletic young body. Severus strolled closer and ran a hand over one strong thigh- made full and smooth from gripping a broom. He let his hand trail up to brush against the Gryffindor's rising cock and Potter shivered.

“I've been thinking about what you said,” Severus admitted, running his long, pale fingers up his chest and then rubbing against Potter's full bottom lip. He let his thumb pull the soft lip down, making Potter look a bit like a bulldog growling. “About having you under my desk.”

Potter was practically panting now and Severus hissed in a sharp breath with the boy sucked in his thumb and nibbled at the tip eagerly. “Take off your clothes and I will,” he garbled around his mouthful and Severus didn't feel nearly as suave and in control when he broke away only long enough to shed his clothes with shaking hands and stiff fingers.

Potter was on him as soon as he was bared, pressing into his body and physically pushing him back until his bare arse hit the edge of his cold desk. “Oh,” he moaned and tipped his head back, letting Potter rub his lips over his collarbone and then up his neck, into his hair. He had a vague feeling he was letting Potter take too much control, that he was loosing his dominance, but it felt so good. 

“In your chair,” Potter panted and Severus' eyes flew open to observe Potter gorgeous arse as he dropped to his knees and climbed under the desk. Snape tripped on his own feet a little as he flew around the table and settled into his chair. He spread his skinny thighs and slumped down until his spine was curved in shockingly poor posture, to give Potter easier access. From between the V of his legs he saw Potter's face scrunched up in distaste.

“Ugh,” he sniffed and Severus saw him gingerly touch his hair and cringe in disgust. “I think I got chewing gum in my hair,” he groused. “And these stones are really fucking _hard_.”

Severus sighed and glanced briefly to the heavens, as though pleading for patience. He plucked his wand off the desk and whisked it, silently casting a few spells to vanish the gum from beneath the table and make the ground under Potter's knees softer and heard an exhale of obvious relief. Potter shuffled forward and put his palms on Severus' knees. He pushed them apart so that Severus' legs strained a little, but Severus didn't need to see into Potter's eyes to know how hot he found the sight.

Potter sighed and then began to mouth up his legs, plump red lips brushing over crisp hair and then nuzzling deep between his thighs. Severus sucked in his moan and slumped lower, giving Potter the access he needed to take his oral adoration down between his narrow cheeks and to his hole. Severus didn't understand why, found the thought of it a bit disgusting even, but Potter loved to lick into him, to taste him and suck the tender, crinkled flesh of his arsehole. He would often bend Severus over and lick him open as eagerly as sucking a lollipop until Severus was quivering and begging against his will to be fucked. Would he have to give that up, now that he'd taken the reigns of control? Would it be unfitting his dignity to let Potter penetrate him? A hollow, disappointed feeling took up residence in his stomach at the thought.

Potter sucked at him and Severus sighed and stopped caring. He pulled one leg up so his heel was propped on the edge of his desk and threw the other over Potter's shoulder and squirmed down to meet his tongue. “James,” he panted. “Oh... oh!” Potter's tongue had delved in, pushing past the ring of muscles and began jacking in and out shallowly. Severus' prick was curved up to his stomach and drooling pre-cum, looking purple and neglected and he gave into temptation and took himself in hand and gave a few desperate strokes before clamping down on the base, caught between wanting this to end and wanting it to never stop.

Suddenly a hand flew up from beneath the desk and caught the wrist of the hand palming his prick. “No, don't come yet,” Potter said and move his mouth up now, sucking little hickies on his hips and thighs before dipping down onto his shaft, his lips too loose to do more than tease. “I wanna fuck you,” he murmured when he pulled off and Severus closed his eyes, torn. He wanted to, but he feared the powerlessness and impotency he'd felt so much around Potter.

He remembered the way hurting Potter, having power over him, had turned many years of resentment into a different, more pleasant emotion. Was there any way he could have that feeling without taking it from Potter? 

“I-” he began reluctantly and Potter paused to glance up at him uncertainly. 

“You don't want to?”

Severus, suddenly defensive and confused, scooted back in his chair away from Potter. “I'm not going back to way things were,” he said defiantly, trying to call back that feeling of lightheaded power dominating Potter had given him. “You aren't going to fuck me whenever the mood strikes you and I get no say in anything.” 

Potter sat back, eyebrows lifted. “Alright,” he said, somehow making the word sound like he thought Severus was an idiot. It immediately put Severus on the defensive.

He lashed out with a foot, shoving Potter in the chest with his slender heel so the boy sat down abruptly on his tail bone. “I'm not fucking joking, Potter.”

Potter scowled and grabbed Severus' heel and held it firmly to prevent future attack- though not hard enough to hurt. “So I'm 'Potter' again? I said alright, what else do you want? You could have just told me you didn't want me to fuck you, I'm not a rapist.” Suddenly his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Severus, please don't tell me you're going to want to break my nose or something every time we get off. Because okay, I probably deserved it last night, but that's just not on.” 

Severus gaped at Potter. He even forgot that he could use Legillimency to see what Potter really meant. “I- thought you liked that,” he said, and didn't like how uncertain he voice came out.

Potter looked equally incredulous. “You think I liked you beating the shit out of me?” he sputtered. “I don't get off on pain, idiot. I liked that you fought back. I want...” he sounded confused too, like he didn't quite understand his own desires. He wasn't looking at Snape, but rather at his bare foot, still clasped in his warm palms. Severus suppressed a pleasurable shiver. “I want someone who will call me on my shit. I don't want a doormat. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be your doormat either.”

Severus sighed long and low. He slumped a little in his seat. This morning, riding the high of triumph, everything had seemed easier and less complicated. The idea of oppressing Potter was somehow infinitely easier to imagine than what Potter was suggesting. “So what you want is a mutually respectful relationship. Do you really think we can do that, Potter?”

Potter looked up at him helplessly, and shook his head. “I don't know.” 

By now Severus' erection was wilted and lounging in a cold dungeon with a soft cock was suddenly a little too awkward to bear. Severus pulled his foot out of Potter's hand and ignored the twinge of reluctance he felt. He bent to grab his robe and put it on quickly, with his back to Potter.

“That fantasy didn't go the way I'd imagined it,” Potter said grumpily and Severus glanced over to see Potter kneeling rather pathetically under the table. A sudden, unwelcome bubble of mirth fought to escape him and he squatted down to help Potter out from under the table to cover it. But Potter, the opportunistic Gryffindor, used Severus' proximity to pull him off balance and against him. Before Severus could tip forward Potter caught him and pulled him close enough their lips brushed. Working his advantage, Potter leaned into the scant inch between them and kissed him.

“Potter,” he protested in a muffled squawk, if for no other reason than James had recently been tonguing his arse, but James pulled him as close as his bent knees would allow. Severus put his hands on Potter's shoulders to push him away, but found at the last moment he didn't want to.

“Don't leave like this,” Potter murmured in a tone of voice that made a shiver run down Severus' spine. “I don't have all the answers. I don't really know what you want- or what I want, for that matter. But I've told everyone about us. That shows I'm willing, doesn't it?”

Severus stopped squirming. That was... surprisingly insightful. Potter had chosen Severus over his reputation with his friends, and it was harder in his limited teenage experience to imagine a greater hurdle. Severus curled his fingers on Potter's shoulder, to shove him away, and at the last moment decided not to. Instead he hesitantly curled an arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested I may continue this. I think it's pretty obvious there's a TON of work these two need to do on their relationship before it could even be properly called a relationship.


End file.
